5 MINUTOS
by IceFF
Summary: Basado en el especial del manga 344.5, omake 8. El equipo A recibe su castigo del equipo B. ¿Cómo se puede estar decepcionado de un castigo Gray?, tal vez solo les hagan falta 5 minutos más. One-shot.


**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:-**none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Okaeri/ The beginning/Soko made aruite ikuyo by Ayaka

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

**_"…空っぽの体 流れる時に _**

**_浮いてしまいそうになるけど_**

**_あなたのこと 抱きしめたい_**

**_このキモチが突き動かすの…"_**

**_"…Momentos en que mi cuerpo vació simplemente fluye,_**

**_me siento desvanecer pero, solo quiero abrazarte,_**

**_estos sentimientos se clavan en mi para seguir adelante…"_**

**_Okaeri by Ayaka_**

**:::5 MINUTOS:::**

Y ahí se encontraba el joven mago de hielo sin poder creerlo, él sería por todo un día esclavo de Juvia Loxar. "¡¿Cómo es que Erza había perdido en un estúpido 'piedra papel y tijeras'?!" repetía en su mente el mago.

Juvia se encontraba feliz, podría hacer todas las cosas románticas que se había imaginado con su amado. Pero por alguna razón se encontraba muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de abandonar su pecho. "¿Esto es a lo que llaman ser correspondida?" se preguntó mentalmente, pero el raciocinio le hizo caer en cuenta que esto era una apuesta solamente, y no pudo evitar sentir como algo punzó en su pecho. No importaba, sin duda aprovecharía ese día al máximo, cada minuto.

…

La chica arrastró prácticamente al mago de hielo hacia una habitación del gremio, se había pasado toda la noche cocinando curry, quería que fuera el curry más delicioso de todos.

Gray por su parte veía como Juvia comenzaba a servir en un tazón, debía admitirlo, lucía delicioso. Algo empezaba a pasar con los sentimientos de Fullbuster, sin duda no estaba convencido de ese castigo, pero ahora estando a solas con la maga de agua, ella consintiéndolo con guisos que seguramente paso horas haciendo, debía admitirlo, no era desagradable la idea.

Juvia se sentó junto a su amado, él lucía bastante atemorizado, pero pudo notar algo raro en él, ¿Estaba sonrojado?, eso sin duda ponía más presión en la de cabello celeste, pensaba que no habría mejor oportunidad que esa para poder conquistar al mago, Juvia lo daría todo.

Gray no podía evitar sentir algo de incertidumbre y miedo a lo que pasaría. Veía como la chica había comenzado a soplar a la cuchara con delicadeza para después girar su rostro y verlo a los ojos. El corazón del mago dio un vuelco, empezaba a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa, ¿Y cómo no?, la chica frente a él lucía hermosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus enormes ojos azules rodeados de largas pestañas brillaban con intensidad, y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos que pronunciaban aquella frase con ternura.

-Gray-sama diga ah…-

El mago sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, le gustaba lo que veía, pero estaba asustado, nunca le había sucedido que no pudiera ocultar sus emociones, era un maestro en eso, pero Juvia Loxar lo había descontrolado y ahora se encontraba fuera de sí mostrando con un sonrojo evidente que esa situación encendía algo en él.

-Ah ah…- gesticuló como pudo el mago.

Comenzaba a sentir los sabores del curry, era delicioso como había predicho, el vapor que desprendía lo sentía en su paladar, era cálido y…

-huk…-

Ahora solo sentía en lo más profundo de su garganta el sabor metálico de la cuchara que comenzaba a ahogarlo, eso no iba a bien.

Juvia se encontraba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo impedir que su mano temblara y tuviera espasmos, lo que ahora causaba la casi asfixia de Fullbuster.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- reclamó Gray cuando sus pulmones pudieron por fin obtener algo de oxigeno.

-Lo siento, Juvia esta tan nerviosa que sus manos están…- decía con rapidez la maga, tratando de excusar como sus nervios la traicionaban.

Gray aún no salía del shock causado por su casi ahogo cuando comenzó a notar como Juvia bajaba la manga de su vestido dejando expuesto su pecho, si sus mejillas ardían antes, ahora estaban a punto de explotar.

-Entonces, por favor beba agua…- dijo la chica convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua y derramando un poco en un vaso.

-¡NO LO HARÉ!- respondió Gray con ademanes exagerados. Se negaba a beber agua del cuerpo desnudo de Juvia.

Fullbuster podía ser conocido por muchas situaciones comprometedoras que quizá lo clasificarían como pervertido, pero había algo con Juvia, la respetaba, no se atrevía a exponerla de ese modo, sin tomar en cuenta que ella solo lo hacía por él. Se sentía molesto y apenado de ver las situaciones en que se ponía la maga de celestes cabellos, con tal de ganar su aprobación.

Juvia se encontraba avergonzada, colocó su vestido de nuevo, hizo ademan de arreglar la falda y se acercó con sigilo al muchacho que ahora le había dado la espalda.

-Gray-sama…- llamó con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

Antes de que el joven respondiera la campana que indicaba el fin de ese día sonó en todo el gremio, aliviando a las pobres victimas del equipo A, quienes solo pensaban en tomar venganza o salir huyendo.

-No quiero volver a ver a Juvia…- mencionó con el rostro sombrío Fullbuster, realmente se veía afectado por lo sucedido.

-Eso no…- trató de dar alcance al chico Juvia.

Gray se alejó de la muchacha de celeste cabello, estaba decepcionado, se preguntaba cómo es que las cosas no funcionaban incluso cuando todo estaba a su favor. Era seguro que negaría ante cualquiera las expectativas que había puesto en ese día con Loxar, porque desde que supo que estaría a solas con ella, en lo que él se imaginaba un sinfín de momentos románticos que seguro la chica había planeado, en su imaginación aparecieron cientos de escenas protagonizadas por él y la maga de agua. Pero nada había salido como él se había imaginado, por el contrario, todo había terminado en un intento de asfixia hacia su persona y un pseudo-desnudo protagonizado por la maga, y aunque eso ultimo no le desagradó tanto, le molestaba la idea de que Juvia tuviera que llegar a esos extremos para llamar su atención. Sí, las cosas no habían salido como imaginó.

Juvia solo vio como el mago de hielo se alejaba de ella con una mezcla de al parecer decepción y horror. La chica bajo el rostro evitando que alguien viera la decepción y tristeza que en ese momento sentía. "Juvia perdió su oportunidad, ¿Por qué Juvia siempre lo arruina?" inquirió con angustia y enfado la maga.

…

Gray se mantenía en uno de los balcones del gremio viendo hacia el cielo nocturno, la noche era fresca y estaba adornada de cientos de estrellas.

Al mago le gustaban esos momentos de soledad en los que podía reflexionar acerca de las cosas que le parecían complicadas. "Amor" repitió en voz baja la palabra que le parecía más enigmática en el mundo, no comprendía porque las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles tratándose de ese tema, las personas esperaban mucho y entregaban todo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque tenían que esperar tanto?, se preguntó con un deje de cansancio apretando la mandíbula en reflejo.

Volvió su atención hacia el paisaje y pudo notar como habían algunas nubes que eran la amenaza latente de que la lluvia se acercaba, y recordó a la maga de agua, ella era la causante de que ahora el joven Fullbuster inspeccionara aquel tema "fastidioso y complicado", ella siempre esperaba tanto de él, no la entendía, ¿Qué era lo que la hacía pensar que él podía ser tan maravilloso como en sus fantasías?, ¿Por qué a pesar de sus rechazos y de las decepciones que se llevaba con él seguía intentándolo?, molesto, sin duda ese tema era una molestia para Fullbuster. Recordó como esta mañana seguro la había esperado con ansias la chica e incluso él mismo, y nada salió como lo esperaba, un momento, detuvo sus pensamientos el joven, él también esperaba demasiado, él también se ilusionaba, ¿Él también amaba?, se asustó. No, no, no, él no podía, Gray Fullbuster solo quería una vida libre de complicaciones o… ¿Tal vez no?, estiró sus cabellos en signo de consternación.

…

Juvia se encontraba en la terraza en el último piso del gremio, daba la espalda a la hermosa luna que se alzaba en el cielo, mantenía la cabeza gacha y era palpable su decepción. No entendía porque todo había salido mal, era una de sus únicas oportunidades con Gray, y simplemente se le había escapado de las manos como el agua del que esta hecho su cuerpo. Molestia, tristeza, desilusión, todas jugando con el frágil corazón de la maga amenazando con desbordarse por sus ojos y desprenderse de las nubes en forma de lluvia.

-Juvia siempre lo arruina- dijo con molestia la chica llevando sus níveas manos al rostro.

Gray se encontraba dando la espalda a la puerta que accedía a la terraza donde se encontraba la maga. Había tenido un impulso de irla a buscar, pero ahora se encontraba recargado dudando de salir con ella, ¿Qué le diría?, suspiró con pesadez y revolvió con furia su negro cabello. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando escuchó de nuevo hablar en la soledad a Juvia.

-Juvia ya no aguantara mucho esto- pronunció la maga con dolor. Y por fin algunas lágrimas valientes se rebelaron y rodaron por las mejillas de la chica.

-Juvia- llamó Gray a la maga.

-Gray-sama- dijo sorprendida y avergonzada viendo como el mago de hielo seguía bajo el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y un semblante enigmático.

-La noche es muy bonita como para estar dentro- mencionó casual el muchacho, y caminó hacia el borde de la terraza recargando sus antebrazos en el barandal, alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y cerró sus ojos para poder sentir la brisa.

-Juvia lo siente- dijo la chica ignorando el comentario de Gray –Juvia quería que este día fuera perfecto- terminó de decir ocultando su rostro con su flequillo, sus profundos ojos mar se veían opacados por la culpa que sentía.

Gray camino al lugar donde se encontraba sentada la chica y se paro frente a ella, veía su peculiar cabellera sin el gorro que siempre solía utilizar, se agacho para quedar a la altura de la chica y trato de encontrar la mirada de ella escondida en su flequillo.

-No esperes tanto- dijo con simpleza el muchacho, tomando con delicadeza la barbilla de Juvia para levantar su rostro y que lo viera directo a su gris mirada.

-¿Ah?- se mostró sorprendida la maga por la repentina acción.

-Debemos aprender a no esperar tanto de los demás Juvia- siguió explicando –Eso arruina las cosas- dijo ahora comprendiendo la decepción que siempre sentía la chica cuando no salían bien las cosas con él –Tal vez solo deberíamos dejar que las cosas pasen- sonrió.

Juvia veía a Gray con extrañeza, nunca lo había visto hablar tan serio y comprensivo, le gustaba, se sonrojo con la cercanía del muchacho, pero no se alejo ni un centímetro.

Gray extendió sus manos invitando a la maga a levantarse, ella aceptó gustosa. Sentían la calidez en las manos del otro. Gray apreciaba las manos de la maga: suaves y delicadas; Juvia sentía las de él: masculinas y fuertes. Seguían viéndose uno al otro, con sonrisas que brillaban a través de sus ojos.

-Hagamos que este día tenga 5 minutos más- habló el muchacho abrazando en un impulso casi salvaje a Juvia quien fue sorprendida por el repentino acto del discípulo de Ul.

Juvia recuperada de la impresión, sonrió con dulzura y se dejo llevar colocando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, rodeando la fornida espalda con sus delicados brazos. Gray acomodó su cabeza junto a la cabeza de la maga aspirando el dulce olor a jazmín que desprendía el cabello de la muchacha. Apretó la pequeña cintura con sus masculinas manos e hizo el contacto más íntimo. Permanecieron abrazados, en silencio, simplemente sintiendo la respiración del otro en sus pechos. "5 minutos más solo se necesitaban" pensaron en sincronía.

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Bien creo que esto ha salido más fluffy de lo que pensaba xD, pero no quería que llegara más allá de algo así. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo el nuevo omake/especial del manga. Cuando vi la decepción de Gray, se me encendió algo en la cabeza. No se cómo llegue a esto, pero llegue :'D~

En cuanto a mis otros proyectos, estoy terminando el capítulo de Kare, espero subirlo ya este fin de semana, igual ya espero estar subiendo el prologo de un nuevo proyecto que pueden encontrar un adelanto en mi perfil y en cuanto a idiotas se me esta complicando mucho el cómo empezarlo, pero espero tenerlo pronto. Gracias por sus comentarios

Espero que les guste este pequeñísimo one-shote, gracias por el apoyo ;w;

-Cia~-


End file.
